


An Idea And Lots Of Trouble

by Mary308



Series: Just A Normal Inazuma Valentine's. [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Ares Trio Is Best Trio, Inamori Pining, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, it's trash, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary308/pseuds/Mary308
Summary: What happens when Asuto overhears a conversation between the girls and gets curious about it? Will he go with the random idea that struck him when seeing a pamphlet of a chocolate store? What is he supposed to do when his two crushes are more or less in a relationship with each other?OrAsuto gets piqued by the interesting idea of making chocolates for his two crushes on Valentine's, he just doesn't want anyone else to know. It's a surprise!





	An Idea And Lots Of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a random idea I had one day at like 2 AM and I just had to write it, I'm sorry I love this trio.  
> First of all, the characters are aged up to be around 17-18, cause... you know, I can't see them as 14, but they did meet at that age.  
> This is just supposed to be what happens before the big day! They might be a bit OOC.  
> Also, Asuto likes both Nosaka and Haizaki, but is convinced they won't like him back mainly because those two are unoficially dating.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any errors! Please tell if you see them!  
> I hope this isn't too weird haha, also enjoy!

Asuto had been very busy for the last few days, with something that wasn’t soccer though; surprising, right?

Everything had been perfectly fine until he happened to overhear a conversation between Aki, Anna and Tsukushi, or not exactly, but it was what prompted him to do it.

“Hey, hey. Anna, Aki, since we all know that day is coming soon, do you have anyone in mind?” Tsukushi asked, quite enthusiastically in Asuto’s opinion.

They both blushed, but at least Aki admitted that she did have someone in mind, while Anna tried to avoid the subject.

“What are you talking about? I don’t know what ‘that day’ could possibly mean…” 

“Oh come on, we know you know what Tsukushi’s talking about! So, do you have someone? By your face it seems like you have, huh?” Aki teased her while the poor girl seemed to be as red as a tomato. 

Wait, why was he doing this? It’s bad manners to eavesdrop! He walked away, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious about what they had been talking about.

“What could they have meant by ‘that day’? And a special someone?” He wondered by himself. Would it be too weird to ask one of them what… no wait, then they’d know he had been listening!

He let the idea go once they started training, but as he absentmindedly passed the ball, his curiousness invaded him once again. 

“Ugh… I’ve never been good at solving puzzles, I’d always ask for help…” The ball passed right by him at that moment, but since he couldn’t react fast enough, Kirina approached him.

“Hey, are you okay? You look a bit distracted.” As always, such a good friend to him. He definitely was the ‘mom’ friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I’ve been thinking about something all day, but I just can’t understand!” Asuto furrowed his brows comically.

“You’ve never been good at solving puzzles, have you?” Hiura sighed in defeat. “We’ll help you, so concentrate on soccer now, okay?” He smiled, used to these situations.

“Really? Thank you, you’re the best Kirina!” Inamori hugged the other in appreciation.

“Yeah, really. Now please let’s go back to playing Asuto.” And so he ran off to his previous position, and well Hiura had also wanted to escape those two glares he had felt on him when the other had hugged him. 

Oh, what a situation… And Asuto was none the wiser.

Later that day, Kirina and Yuuichirou sat with Asuto in dinner, the former had informed the latter of their friend in need and decided to help him too.

“So, what is it?” Hiura asked in a shushed tone.  
“I mean… it’s nothing much, but I overheard um… someone talking about a ‘special someone to give something on that day’, and they seemed a little embarrassed too, I just don’t know what it could possibly mean!” He said in desperation.

Both of his friends looked at each other wondering just how can someone be so dense. 

“Why is this my life…” Yuuichirou muttered while Kirina just laughed, beginning to understand what this was all about. 

“Well, you know what day it is, right?” The light blue-haired boy started to explain.

“Yeah… the 10th, why would you ask?” He had no idea why that mattered.

“But of February, and you know what happens in four days right?” Mansaku interrupted.

“It’s the 14th?” Inamori tilted his head slightly, what could happen on the fourteenth? 

“I can’t believe you. Please Asuto, think.” The brunette was questioning his life choices. Just why had he offered to help? Oh yeah, because he had been worried for their friend, but here they were. Kirina could have solved this alone no problem.

“Hey, that’s rude! I am… wait.” He looked discreetly at what his other friend, the one who didn’t look about to kill him, was showing in his phone. ‘Come with your loved one and have the day of your lives! Happy Valentine’s!’ 

So that was what they had been talking about!

“That’s it! Valentine’s day!” He almost shouted, but refrained from doing so because of the two panicked looks he was receiving.

Yuuichirou sighed in frustration. “You got it, congratulations. Yay.” He said sarcastically.

“You hurt my feelings!” Asuto fake cried. “Thank you both, now I can finally rest easy!” He smiled right after.

“And here I was all worried about you, jeez.” The brunette laughed again.

“Well, at least I’m glad it was nothing bad… although you could have solved that on your own. It was quite a scare you gave us, you never get that distracted in soccer practice.” Kirina remarked. 

“Woah, and now I’m being reprimanded. I should apologize.” Asuto thought to himself.

“Sorry for worrying you two…” He laughed awkwardly.

“It’s okay… But why were you so fixated on it anyway?” At least now he was safe from the disapproval of his ‘mom’ friend.

“I actually don’t know… Maybe I was really curious? What if it had been an important day that I forgot?” Asuto gasped in mock surprise.

Mansaku laughed before talking. “Stop fooling around. But from what I remember you always got chocolate on that day so why would you forget it all of a sudden?” 

“I always got chocolates because they were my mom’s…” Asuto sighed in sadness, his mother… How he wished she could see how much he had grown… he even was a representative of Japan now!

“Oh.” The other two said, surprisingly at the same time. 

“Yep! They were delicious but I never actually learned how to make them, I was always out playing soccer!” He tried to lift up the mood. His mother would always watch over him after all, so no use to be sad about it!

“That’s so like you I’m not even surprised.” Kirina sighed.

There was a moment of silence before they changed the subject, talking about their training, new hissatsu tactics, or what they would do the next day as they had it off.

“And what about you Asuto? What are you going to do?” Mansaku asked.

“I’m going with Haizaki and Nosaka to the amusement park! I don’t know why, but they told me there was a discount if you bought three tickets, or something like that.” He smiled excitedly, he couldn’t wait for the following day! It would surely be so much fun!

Both Kirina and Yuuichirou grinned mischievously at his response.

“Oh, so you have a… date~!” The smaller one teased.

“I-It’s not like that!” He said while blood rushed to his face, they sure loved to embarrass him, didn’t they? “We’re just friends…” He sighed sadly.

“Oh~? Is that sadness I hear?” Mansaku continued.

“Of course not! I mean, they’re my precious friends, and I love them both but…! We are just friends. I don’t think of them like that.” He tried to sound convincing.

“Stop lying, you. We know you better than anyone and have long since figured it out.” Kirina commented. “Don’t worry, we don’t judge you or anything.” Of course he wasn’t going to add how, when Asuto was already asleep, they all bet on how long until those three asked their innocent friend out.

Luckily, both of them sat far, far away and thus couldn’t see Inamori stuttering and resembling a tomato, red from head to toe. 

“You guys knew!?” He looked and was mortified. 

“Of course we did. Also, you look funny when you’re so red. Just be sure to not let either Nosaka or Haizaki see you, eh?” Yuuichirou was sure getting a laugh out of this. 

The poor, poor boy which just wanted to curl up and die now, pouted angrily.

“I can’t believe you guys! Making fun of me…” He looked at his now empty plate annoyed. “Does anyone else know…?” He whispered, but the other two seemed to have no problem hearing him.

“At least from what we know, everyone from our team does.” The brunette informed him.

“Wh-What?!?” He whisper-shouted. “But how?” And then an idea struck him. “What if those two know!? Oh, what am I going to do now?” He began panicking.

“Well for starters, calm down. And I am pretty sure those two are clueless about it, so don’t worry.” Kirina assured the other. 

‘Or else they would have already asked him out. How can someone be so dense?’ Was a thought that went through both Mansaku and Hiura’s heads.

“Oh.” Was the only thing Inamori muttered. 

“Yes, oh. I think it’s late and we’re all getting tired, so why don’t we call it a day and go to sleep? You look like you need it.” The libero stood up.

“Jeez, okay dad.” Asuto responded sarcastically, at least he could get some payback, right?

“Hey! I’m not your dad!”  
“Wow, you even know what to say! Perfect!” The grayish blackette smiled mischievously while the other two sighed at his friend’s antics.

The following day Asuto did as planned. They, Nosaka, Haizaki and him, were walking towards the amusement park when he saw what sparked all this madness.

‘Chocolates on sale! Perfect for that special person. You wouldn’t want to leave them empty-handed on Valentine’s, right?’ 

“That’s right, we were talking about this yesterday.” Inamori thought to himself, looking at the two that had walked ahead of him when he slowed down. 

“As much as I’d like to give them something… for our friendship of course! I don’t have the money to buy it…” He sighed internally, looking at the expensive chocolates on that shop. 

“But maybe I could-”

“Hey Inamori, what’s the holdup! If you don’t hurry up, we’ll arrive there by midnight!” Haizaki snapped him out of his reverie.

“Sorry guys, I was just looking at something!” He laughed abashedly.  
“Chocolates? Why?” Nosaka, as always, was very attentive.

“Oh, I was just reminded of when my mom would give me homemade chocolate when I was a child. It was very delicious from what I remember.” Asuto lied through his teeth, he could only hope it was convincing, it was partially true, in a sense.  
“Sweet memories.” He tried to make a pun.

“I see./That’s good.” Were the two responses that he got from Haizaki and Nosaka respectively.

“Yeah. Do you two like chocolate? I can only guess how much you two would have received on Valentine’s” He looked at Nosaka first, who nodded and smiled, but then shivered? 

“A whole lot… Girls…” Why and what could have made Nosaka shiver like that? And girls? He chose not to ask.

Then he turned to Haizaki, who just ‘hmph’ed and said “No comment.” But Asuto wasn’t letting it slide if he was planning to give them some!

After much insistence, which the other two just took it as usual Inamori, Haizaki finally cracked. 

“Okay! Yeah, I do like it! Jeez.” He ‘hmph’ed again.  
“Aw, don’t be so mad. It’s okay to have a sweet tooth.” Nosaka teased.  
“I’ll kill you.” Haizaki muttered.  
“Oh no! I have been threatened! Whatever shall I do? Would you be my knight in shining armor Inamori?” The redhead said with a straight face.

The smaller one just laughed, and while trying to hide the blush in his cheeks by the previous implication, he pointed to the front before speaking.

“Look guys, we’re already here! C’mon, let’s go!” And he grabbed both of his companion’s hands and started running.

After a fun day with a lot of twirls and screams, Asuto was nothing less than wonderfully happy, and a little dizzy. His steps were shaky.

“It isn’t fair. How come those two are perfectly fine?” He muttered to himself, watching the exact same scene from the morning unfolding. Those two were in their own little world now, as always.

Seriously, where exactly would he be painted in that picture? It was obvious those two liked each other. But at the same time he couldn’t help feeling what he did… for both of them.

If he was planning to give them chocolates, at least they could pass off as them being friends? Even if it was normally girls giving them… 

Oh that’s right! He would need to ask someone for help and buy the ingredients and… oh. What was he going to do? It’s true that his mother’s chocolates were sublime but he had next to no idea on how to make them. Why hadn’t he bothered to learn…? Ah, soccer.

Well, no use crying over spilled milk. He could bet Ms. Kazeaki would know how to make some, after all, she somehow always seemed to know everything? 

The thing was he didn’t know if she would agree. Wouldn’t it be a bother?

“Why am I getting down in the dumps now? It’ll work out… somehow!” He nodded to himself.

Since he was passing by a market, he chose to buy what he’d need for making the chocolates, and also groceries so it wouldn’t be that suspicious, she’d asked him to bring some things anyway. 

He had cut it so close with his allowance, he’d have to start saving money from now on. And they had given him some for the groceries!

Once he got over his shock from lack of funds, he started walking back to the building Inazuma Japan was staying at. 

Strangely, he heard his name being shouted before he turned the corner, what…? 

Oh right, he had left Haizaki and Nosaka alone suddenly. Dang.

He was in for a lot of trouble.

“Inamori, if you don’t appear now I swear I’ll-” Okay, that was his cue. He didn’t want Haizaki to kill him after all.

“You’ll what?” He said, trying to sound casual. 

“Inamori, you’re back!” Nosaka ran over, his voice raspy from all the shouting, Asuto supposed.

“You… Why did you leave so suddenly!?” Haizaki demanded, the other could see the fury in his eyes.

“I uh… just went to buy some groceries. When I passed by the market I remembered Ms. Kazeaki had asked me to bring some… Sorry for worrying you two…” His point was proven true by the bags he was carrying, and he looked so sorry that they couldn’t help but forgive him.

Haizaki was still a little angry though.  
“Tch.” He muttered and walked away.  
“Haiza-!” Inamori was interrupted by Nosaka who shook his head. 

“Don’t. Let him cool off first. He’s probably already forgiven you though.” He added.  
“But…” Asuto continued.  
“No buts, you’ll only make him angrier.”  
“Okay…” He added, sadly.

“Still, at least you could have told us. Even if he doesn’t want to show it, Haizaki was worrying himself sick over what had happened to you. For a moment he even thought you were kidnapped.” Yuuma smiled bitterly while Asuto’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh… I’m sorry again. I could have called you guys, but I didn’t even think…” He trailed off.

“It’s all okay now, since you came back safe and sound. That idiot’s probably going to be just back to normal for dinner.” Now the redhead was truly smiling.

“Oh right! I have to take these to Ms. Kazeaki! See you at dinner!” Asuto smiled and waved before going directly to the kitchen. 

“Hi Ms. Kazeaki! I brought what you asked for!” Luckily, she had been beginning to prepare dinner, so she hadn’t gone to ‘her’ place yet. The kitchen was also empty besides them.

“How many times have I told you to call me Ms. Yone? No need to be so formal, Asuto.” She smiled kindly at him. 

“Oh but what’s this? I don’t remember asking for anything related to chocolate…?” She was now looking at Asuto, who gulped, all of a sudden really nervous.

“Well, to be honest… I bought those myself. I want to make some chocolates for Valentine’s and I was hoping I could get some help from you, Ms. Ka-” 

At her glare he quickly interrupted himself. “Ms. Yone?” He laughed awkwardly while she just smiled kindly, like she had never even glared at him.

“Oh, but of course! I’d be glad to! Who wouldn’t want to help someone as cute as you? And when they ask so politely?” And then she grabbed his cheeks and pinched them. “We could start today if you want to! I’ll bring two plates of dinner to my place so we can start preparing sweets right away!”

“Sure! Thank you so much Ms. Yone!” He bowed in appreciation.

“But who could be the lucky girl to catch such a sweet boy’s attention?” Ms. Kazeaki was making fun of him now.

“I-It’s not like that!” Asuto responded.  
“Oh, I only jest. I know perfectly well who they are.”  
“They!?”  
“Yes, they. Both of them.”  
“Ugh…” Now Asuto just wanted to disappear. Just how obvious was he?

“Now go and have some fun! I’ll go and look for you once I’m done, okay?” She practically threw him out of the kitchen to let her do her job.

So, just like that, Asuto and Ms. Kazeaki went for the following three afternoons to her place, which was actually a rented apartment not too far from the main building. 

Which was perfect because Asuto walked there and back, coming later and later each day, to the worries of not only his friends from Inakuni, but also two of his teammates that confronted him when he least expected it.

It was the thirteenth. 

And the little sunshine boy had finally finished the chocolates and wrapped them in boxes, which with Ms. Kazeaki’s help had turned out way better than what he had expected. 

They were so cute too! Little soccer balls with different colors. 

He sighed in relief, after days of hard work, both in training and in chocolate-making, he could finally relax. He only had to go and retrieve them the… next day… or actually that same day but later. 

It was well past midnight after all, and he was just arriving. He had also gotten some chocolate stains in his hands and arms. Ms. Kazeaki had practically ushered him to go home and sleep, forgetting that he had to clean up first. 

And that was why he was walking to the bathroom alone, in the middle of the night, with no light and he could swear he heard steps! It was a given that he was scared.

He tried to distract himself by humming an upbeat song softly, but he still felt chills on his back. 

Finally, getting to the bathroom was his salvation, he turned on the light, but when he was about to turn on the faucet the door was suddenly slammed and a ‘click’ made it clear that it was locked.

“What in the-!” A hand was pressed to his mouth to prevent him from shouting anything else. What was happening, oh, what was happening, what-

“Stupid! What do you think you’re doing, shouting at two in the morning!?” A voice whisper-shouted right next to his ear.

Wait, that voice… Haizaki? His shoulders relaxed when he looked to the door and saw that it had only been Nosaka.

The hand finally left his mouth.

“Guys, you scared the lights out of me! What’s wrong?” He turned to once again face the faucet but he was grabbed by his shoulders and turned back.

“We… didn’t mean to scare you. We just wanted to talk with you.” Nosaka said, not apologetic at all.

“Okay…? But why couldn’t it have been tomorrow… er, later today, since you know… it’s 2 AM and all that?” Why were they looking at him like that? And why was he feeling so trapped? He could just open the bathroom door and leave after all.

“Because, if we asked you tomorrow and not now when we caught you, you would have probably lied.” Haizaki said in something of a condescending tone.

“Caught? Lied? What are you talking about?” He was confused as to what they were referring.

“You have been disappearing at dinner and coming back later and later for three days. We have noticed, Inamori. And we have been worried. What exactly are you doing?” 

Asuto was shocked. How had they noticed? And more importantly, why did they know he came back later each day?

“How…” He tried to divert the conversation, but Haizaki’s glare prevented him from continuing.

“Okay yeah, so I have been doing something, but I didn’t think anyone would notice… I mean… it’s not like there’s twenty or so people staying here after all…” Asuto responded half seriously and half sarcastically.

“But I’ve already finished what I was doing, so no more worries! I’m fine, everything’s fine, right?” He smiled at them both, hoping to end that conversation there and walking to the door.

That was what he intended, but Nosaka stopped him before he could reach his destination.

“Wait! If you’re leaving so soon, then why did you come here in the first place?” He remarked, knowing the other was hiding something.

“Uh… I… But wait, how did you two know I was coming to the bathroom?” Asuto questioned with doubt in his voice

“Simple. We saw you. And yes, we had been waiting for you to come back.” Haizaki answered instead.

“Hm… Okay… Well, since I have been getting less sleep than normal, I decided to eat something with a lot of sugar to give me energy, but uh… something went wrong and some parts of my arms and my hands are all sticky. I just wanted to wash them.” 

He tried to explain as best as he could without giving any hints to what he had actually been doing.

“Sure…” Haizaki said sarcastically.

“It’s the truth! Jeez…” Asuto pouted, folding his arms and showing them the stains that they both supposed made him all sticky.

“Well, as long as you’re okay and not in trouble everything’s fine. We were just really worried. You disappeared for three nights in a row, you know? What would I have done if you weren’t here for the weekly fairy tale night?” Nosaka fake fainted, falling in Haizaki’s arms, who just grunted.

“Ugh you two are so stupid, seriously.” The gray-haired boy said.  
“It only takes one to know one.” Nosaka winked.  
“N.o.s.a.k.a!!!” Haizaki whisper-shouted.

“Ah, there they go again… Maybe I can clean myself and leave now.” Inamori thought to himself.

And he did just that, the other two still bickering like little kids.  
“Good night guys, please stop and go to sleep soon, ‘kay?” Asuto yawned and waved, receiving a good night from the other two, closing the door. 

Soon enough he could hear Haizaki shouting “He left!”, while Nosaka added “That he did, and we weren’t even over…”. Good thing he was close enough to hear but not so that they can see him. He snickered and finally went to bed.

“Those two…” Was a thought he had before falling asleep.  
“They’re special in their own way… well, more than one. And I love them so much.” He was soon in his dream world, with a big smile on his face as he slept.


End file.
